Belleza de cantina
by cassandramalfoy
Summary: era hora de enfrentar mi pasado con esa mujer


Belleza de cantina.

Hoy era el día, sabia lo que tenia que hacer aunque a ella le molestara y termináramos peleando como la ultima vez, así que me levante del sillón tome las llaves del carro y me dirijo a la puerta de la entrada de mi casa al estar a punto de llegar, la puerta se abre inesperadamente entrando mi esposa con nuestro hijo de escasos cuatro años.

Hola papa, debiste haber ido, la película estuvo súper, como sigues de tu dolor de cabeza.- me dice mirándome tiernamente ignorando que solo le mentí para no ir y pensar en la decisión que acabo de tomar, así que me inclino sobre el y le beso la frente pidiendo perdón por mentirle sin que el lo sepa.

Bien cariño, con un poco de molestia pero se me pasara al rato no te preocupes.-le dije levantándome lentamente para no enfrentar los ojos de mi esposa, sabia que ella lo descubriría en cuanto me viera, nunca pude ocultarle nada en estos cinco años de casados y en verdad dudaba que ha estas alturas le pudiera ocultar algo.

Ve a listar tus cosas para bañarte Daisuke, enseguida iré y no quiero demoras esta vez por favor.- dijo mi esposa mientras me miraba y lo miraba a el severamente para que entendiera.

Esta bien, pero me dejaras jugar con mi papa un rato, antes de dormir verdad, el lo prometió.- dice volteando a verme y no se que contestar ya no quiero mentirle, pero abro mi boca para darle una respuesta que a el no le gustara, tengo que hacerlo ahora que tengo el valor suficiente para ir a ese lugar.

Entiende Daisuke, tu padre esta cansado y le duele la cabeza es probable que se quede dormido mientras te baño, no lo molestes, tienes todo el día de mañana para eso, ahora has lo que te dije y ve arriba a alistarte o quieres que te lleve yo.- le dijo mas severa.

Note el disgusto y el dolor en su voz en el momento que hablo sabia que le estaba haciendo daño, pero tenia que hacerlo, ahora, que tenia el valor para ir ha ese lugar que tantos malos recuerdos me traía.

Quise decirle algo, pero no podía, así que espere que nuestro hijo se fuera por las escaleras para hablar con ella y decirle lo que planeaba hacer pero nuevamente ella hablo primero que yo, y no tuve más que decirle la verdad.

_No te preocupes mi amor, es verdad la voy a ver, es verdad que ella fue toda mi vida, pero recuerda también que cuando a ti te encontré, yo me moría de dolor a causa de su partida, no me prohíbas salir tienes razón al sentir todos los celos del mundo mi vida, voy solo para afrontar que aquello se termino, viendo de frente a quien fue la causa de mi desdicha, se que sigue tan hermosa, se que sigue tan graciosa pero solo es su envoltura lo que lleva adentro es basura, me dicen que es una diosa y una reina la gran cosa pero aunque sigue tan divina será siempre una belleza de cantina._

Vas a ir, no es cierto, después de lo que te dije, después de que te suplique que por favor no lo hicieras, que por primera vez no fueras tan egoísta y pensaras en mi, y en como me iba ha sentir después de esto, aun así lo aras, vas tras ella…..al menos piensa en tu hijo, no nos hagas esto por favor Sasuke, no me lastimes mas.- me dijo mirando me con una suplica que nunca antes había visto en ella en todos estos años, ni cuando le dije que yo no quería tener hijo.

Tu sabia que este momento llegaría, que tarde o temprano su fantasma nos alcanzaría, por favor entiende tu, solo voy a verla, no la amo deje de hacerlo en el momento en que me enamore de ti, cree en mi, solo necesito saber como esta, que paso con ella, en todo este tiempo nunca supe que paso, y sabes muy bien que me partió el alma que ella no estuviera aquí, pero necesito darle vuelta a la página para poder seguir adelante, si no, siempre me preguntare ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?, y con eso no podre vivir y tu tampoco.- le digo, se que tal vez no lo entienda pero tenia que hacerlo.

No tardare, lo prometo, duerme al niño, no tardare espérame.- camino hacia la entrada le la casa en donde ella estaba, la tomo de la cintura y la pego hacia mi para besarla y decirle que todo va ha estar bien.- cuídate Sakura y cuídalo.-termino se parándome de ella rumbo al carro que esta enfrente de la casa, no tengo la valentía de volver la cara y mirarla una vez mas, por que si lo hacia me detendría al mirarla llorar y era lo que menos quería. Quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, sabia donde estaba, mis amigos me lo habían dicho.

Me dirijo al Akatsuki, la cantina de más mal prestigio que había en la ciudad, a donde todos los malditos delincuentes iban, al lugar al que alguna vez visitaba más que nada en el mundo. Aun no se que are al llegar, sabia que me esperaba, Naruto mi mejor amigo había ido hace algunas semanas por su despedida de soltero con unos amigos y la había visto, el fue el que me dijo que había regresado a la ciudad y que las veces que había ido en la semana había preguntado por mi.

El fue quien concordó nuestra sita a la cual me dirijo en este momento.

_No te preocupes mi amor, es verdad la voy a ver, es verdad que ella fue toda mi vida, pero recuerda también que cuando a ti te encontré, yo me moría de dolor a causa de su partida, no me prohíbas salir tienes razón al sentir todos los celos del mundo mi vida, voy solo para afrontar que aquello se termino, viendo de frente a quien fue la causa de mi desdicha, se que sigue tan hermosa, se que sigue tan graciosa, pero solo es su envoltura lo que lleva adentro es basura, me dicen que es una diosa, una reina la gran cosa, pero aunque sigue tan divina será siempre una belleza de cantina._

Estoy en la entrada del lugar me dirijo al área de los privados del lugar, fui especifico con Naruto en eso, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera, pero sobre todo, no quería que me vieran, no se si por vergüenza o por Sakura, no quería dañarla mas con las habladurías.

Así que pase por corredores hasta el lugar, pero cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta que me separaba de ella, escuche su voz, aquella voz que me había atormentado desde hace algunos años antes de conocer a Sakura.

No entiende, yo lo amo, ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí al irme de aquí contigo, no insistas, lo nuestro no puede ser, Sasuke es el hombre que yo he deseado y amado todo este tiempo y ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad de estar con el no la desperdiciare, una vez te elegí a ti, por enzima de el y me equivoque no volveré a repetirlo, entiende Suigetsu.- su voz seguí siendo la misma no había cambiado nada por el transcurso del tiempo.

El no te va amar como yo Karin, entiende, fueron muchos años desde la ultima vez que lo viste, que te hace pensar que te esta esperando, tal vez ya encontró a alguien que en verdad lo quisiera, a lo mejor tiene familia, en verdad destruirías una familia solo por tu capricho.- escuche la voz de sujeto que la acompañaba.

Si, are lo que fuera por el, aun si tengo que pasar por enzima de su familia lo are.-escuche que decía, y allí fue cundo lo entendí, sin siquiera verla, que no tenia cazo aferrarme a un pasado al cual ya no pertenezco y que tal vez nunca lo hice, así que di media vuelta y regrese por donde vine, antes de irme hable con una trabajadora y le di un recado, ya no tenia cazo seguir en ese lugar, tenia alguien que me esperaba en casa que era mas importante que eso.

Al llegar a casa, las luces estaban apagadas y temí lo peor, que por mi estupidez pudiera a ver perdido mi familia. Así que me estacione lo más rápido posible y entre a la casa, no pasaba más de las diez y por lo general mi hijo todavía estaba despierto así que me sorprendió la quietud del lugar. Fui a su cuarto y no estaba, me aterre y roge a dios que no se hubieran ido, que no haya llegado ha tiempo a detenerla, a decirle que fue una tontería y que no volvería a pasar. Pero cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, no pude mas que simplemente derramar una lagrima por lo que tenia frente a mi, estaban las maletas hechas aun lado de la cama la cual compartía con mi esposa, y supe que estuve a punto de perderla, ella estaba en la cama devolviéndome la mirada con nuestro hijo dormido en brazos, por el cansancio de la tarde, me acerque a ella y la bese pidiendo perdón por lo hecho, así que simplemente me correspondió y me invito acostarme a su lado, ella supo que ni siquiera la mire, porque de otra forma ella lo sabría y yo, yo no estaría aquí con ella en este momento.

Karin, un señor te dejo esto en la entrada, me dijo que te lo diera cuando el se fuera.-le dijo su amiga.

Ella simplemente abrió la carta y la leyó.

Lo siento, pero no puedo verte, lastimaría a mi familia y es algo que en verdad no me puedo dar el lujo de permitir, así que en verdad agradecería que no me volvieras a buscar. Tomaste tu decisión y ahora es turno de que yo tome la mía. Adiós Karin espero no volverte a ver nunca.

Sasuke.

Canción: belleza de cantina.

Interprete: los cardenales.

Álbum: por las damas.

Espero que les haya gustado espero comentarios, téngame paciencia con el lado obscuro de la luna por favor estoy bloqueada y esta historia la quería escribir desde hace mucho.

Gracias.


End file.
